


Today and Every Day

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 5 ish, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But honestly, Dean thinks, marrying his Sammy standing right in front of the Impala is the only way he'd want it. </p><p>Originally posted on <a href="http://troynadirs.tumblr.com/post/24923375186">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today and Every Day

They're on the couch of another motel room, Sam with his legs stretched lazily across Dean’s lap. They sit in comfortable silence, content in the presence of one another, until out of nowhere, Dean whispers an “I love you,” barely audible, and Sam feels himself smile. The phrase isn't one they use often, usually settling instead on bitch or jerk, both knowing it means the same thing. The words are followed by Dean placing a hand on Sam’s knee, an action they both know he uses to reassure himself that yes, Sammy’s still here, he’s still mine. 

There’s something about the moment that makes Sam want to convince Dean that of course he’s still there, he always will be. Suddenly, grinning, as if it’s the simplest thing he’s ever done, he says “Marry me.”

Dean’s reaction is instantaneous; he jerks his head up so fast Sam can’t help but chuckle. “What?”

Sam merely keeps smiling. “I’m serious.”

"Did I forget about April Fools Day this year?" Dean asks, continuing to eye Sam suspiciously.

Sam shakes his head. “Not a joke, man. I just…you’re it for me, Dean. And I want you to stop doubting that, stop thinking that I’m just gonna up and leave. You’re what I want. So, yeah. Marry me.”

Dean’s lips form the word yes, but before he can say it, he frowns. “Sammy, who the hell would marry us? I mean, this is all kinds of illegal.”

"We don’t have to tell anyone we’re brothers, Dean," he says, rolling his eyes. "We can just use a couple of our fake names—"

Dean shakes his head. “No way. Nope. If we do this, it has to be real. None of our stupid aliases. It’s gotta be me and you.”

Sam beams at that. “Alright, fine. I’ll take care of it. Can you just say yes, please?”

"Yes," Dean responds immediately, and then Sam’s lips are crashing onto his. "But…" he pulls away just long enough to joke, "there’s no way I’m taking your name."

Sam laughs, actually throws his head back and _laughs,_ the way he always used to, and Dean hasn't seen a smile this big from Sammy in years.

The ceremony happens just three days later. Most people would think that insane, but then again, most people aren't Sam and Dean.

Castiel marries them, after Sam’s persistent begging. There are no guests, not even Bobby, because they’re happy to share the moment with Cas but other than that, they want it to be just for them. 

They do it on the side of a road in the empty part of Texas, because they tell Cas to come down as soon as he can and when he does, they’re driving. But honestly, Dean thinks, marrying his Sammy standing right in front of the Impala is the only way he’d want it.

"You sure about this?" Sam asks, looking down at his big brother.

Castiel finds it appropriate to interrupt then. “Don’t ask stupid questions,” he says with a soft smile. 

Dean laughs, then nods his head in the angel’s direction. “What he said.”

They don’t buy new rings for the occasion, but instead exchange the ones they already own; the matching rings they’d gotten as a Christmas present from their father years ago, the only difference between the two being the name engraved on the inside. Sam slips his own onto Dean’s finger, and Dean does the same, and Sam grins as he notices that wearing the ring with _Dean_ written on it feels more right than the one with his own name ever did.

Cas goes through the speech - sickness and health, good times and bad, and even throws in demons and angels for good measure. Sam chuckles, wondering when Castiel acquired a sense of humor, but when he hears Dean say “I do,” the laughter dies in his throat and his face goes serious, look of adoration shining in his eyes.

When it’s Sam’s turn, he says his “I do” before Castiel has even finished speaking and mumbles a “sorry” for interrupting, but then he sees Dean’s smile, the one that makes his eyes crinkle and his face light up, and he finds that he’s not sorry at all.

Finally, it’s over and Cas says “I now pronounce you…” and pauses, considering what exactly he should pronounce them. “Samuel and Dean Winchester, partners in crime and in life.” He nods, proud of himself.

Sam’s smiling so hard he’s afraid his face will get stuck that way, and then Dean’s there, arms around Sam’s waist, and they whisper a simultaneous “bitch” and jerk” before their lips come together to make their marriage official.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all in a mood to work on my Sterek fic lately, so I copy-pasted something I wrote on Tumblr to feel like I'm being productive somehow. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
